The World of the Charmed Ones
by pokemon1998
Summary: The Halliwell sisters were doing so fine with their life until one day...lets just say a PIKACHU appeared:)
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Today...of all days... is where my life turned upside down. I don't know how it happen but it did. My name is Prudence Halliwell but everybody calls me Prue, for short. I'm 18 years old and I have 2 sisters named Piper Halliwell , who's the middle child , and Phoebe Halliwell the youngest. My mom, Patricia Halliwell, died when I was little. My dad left me and my sisters a year later. The only person who took care of us was our lovely grandmother, Penelope Halliwell. This is where it all started...this...is how the charmed ones are born.

(The phone rang early in the morning)

I was trying to get the phone, but I was so tired. I'll get it if the phone continues ringing. ( 5 minutes later) Damn that phone just won't stop ringing!

" Hello " I said.

" Is this Penelope Halliwell " the caller said.

" No, I'm her granddaughter, who's this?" I said.

" Where is Penelope!" the caller yelled.

" I'm not telling you where she is until you tell me your name!" I yelled.

Okay like literally does this person wants me to scream early in the morning...in fact...it's 4:00 a.m. I should just hang up and go back to sleep.

"If you don't give me the phone to Penelope then I'll ..." the caller stopped.

" What? What are you going to do? Kill me!" I laughed.

The caller didn't say anything...I was waiting for a respond but there was nothing...I didn't even hear a breathe on the line...I knew that something was wrong.

" Hello!...Are you still there?!" I waited.

Then I got scared right away and thought that I should hang up.

"I'm going to hang up now...any second...at least say something!" I yelled.

Still...no reply. I hanged up because I gave up trying to give the guy a chance to talk. I looked at the time and it was 4:05 a.m.

"I guess it's time to go back to sleep " I thought. Right when I was going to go upstairs, I heard the front door open very slowly. Then, I heard footsteps...like someone was walking. All of a sudden, you can hear footsteps like someone was running.

"Oh my god!" I whispered.

I ran upstairs very quickly and headed to my grandma's room. Right when I open the door to her room, I ran to my grandma and tried to wake her up. But when I open the covers, there was pillows instead of grandma.

"What?...Where is she?" I said.

All of a sudden,my grandma's closet open automatically. Pure darkness was inside...no clothes...no shoes...

Then the lights turned off from all of the rooms at the same time. I peaked downstairs to hear if the footsteps were gone . I heard nothing.

Then I walk towards Piper's room. I shut her door softly, then I ran quickly to her bed and knocked her down!

"PRUE!WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Piper yelled.

"Shh shh sh calm down" I said quietly.

"CALM DOWN!? ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T KNOW ME?" Piper said.

Man I guess I have to tell her, but I know she won't like it.

"Piper" I said.

"What?" she said.

" Somebody is in our house" I said.

"Somebody...like who?" she asked.

"Stranger" I said.

"What?" Piper said.

"I think he/she is going to kill us!" I whispered.

"Yeah right!" she laughed.

" I'm serious! don't you care about your life is in stake...Our life" I said.

" Prue it's 4:13 a.m. do you really think somebody is going to waste their bedtime for killing us early in the morning?" she said.

"Well...maybe, but I heard footsteps, and doors..."

"You know what I think?" Piper interrupted.

I looked at her in a confused face.

"I think that you had a bad dream, and it was so scary that it made you not think clearly. You're paranoid Prue." She explained.

"Piper...I know what I heard...OH! What about grandma!" I yelled.

"What about grandma?!" Piper yelled in a confused way.

" I didn't see her in her bed...all I see is pillows..lots of them under the covers!" I yelled.

I looked at Piper and she looked at me. She needs to know that I'm not paranoid and being serious about this.

"You come see it yourself!...please for grandma" I begged.

"Okay...for grams but if this just another trick I swear..."

"No tricks...no lie" I interrupted.

We closed the door quietly, so we won't wake up Phoebe from the other room. I walked really fast, but for Piper...well she's slow. I kept pushing her to hurry up, but then I remember that she just woke up...ha ha ha. I opened the door. Piper and I walked to grandma's bed. I didn't want to open the covers, because I don't want to believe that grandma isn't there.

"Well...Aren't you going to do something or shall I?" Piper said.

I didn't reply.

"Oh well here I come" Piper was going to pull the covers , but then something happen that made her stopped.

"Something doesn't feel right?" She said.

"Same here" I said.

We looked at each other and we were both terrified as ever. Then, all of a sudden...

"HEY GUYS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Piper and I screamed.

We turned around and see our 13 year old, little sister ,Phoebe Halliwell. She was dressed up like a little goth doll and she was holding her favorite voodoo doll...us.

"PHOEBE!" Piper and I yelled angrily.

We pulled Phoebe out of the room and start talking.

"Hey why are you guys in grams room? " Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe it's 4:20 a.m.!" Piper yelled.

"Still doesn't answer my question" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe it's nothing just go back to sleep" I said.

"Yeah like YOU can make me" Phoebe said.

" Sorry to tell you this sweetheart, according to the law YOU must respect ME" I said.

"Who said?" Phoebe said.

"Gram!" I yelled.

"HEYYYY!" Piper interrupted me and Phoebes argument.

"SPEAKING OF THE DEVIL!" Piper yelled.

Phoebe and I stopped arguing . We turned around and opened grandma's room to see if grandma's awake.

"So...what's going on with grams?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing...-ish" I said.

Phoebe looked at me with a confused look. If she knew that I am being paranoid, then she'll laugh and make fun of me as always. Let's hope Piper won't say anything about it. Apparently, I was wrong.

"Prue's scared that there's a killer in our house." Piper said it very fast.

Piper looked at my face and chuckled.

"Why?" I said.

"You woke me up now it's payback!" Piper said with a smile.

Man I don't even want to see Phoebe's face right now. I bet she's going to say ' HAHAHA Prue Halliwell's a scary cat ' or any of her junk. But instead she said something different.

"You too?! Oh thank god I thought I was paranoid." Phoebe said in a relief.

Piper and I were surprised of hearing her say that...very surprised...like literally our mouths were open, but piper's eye were open too.

"Okay I had this nightmare ,right now, that there was this creature that looks like a human but isn't a human. This creature had fireballs coming out of his hand and he wears this black coat that I find very attracting but that's not the point! This creature was like a demon because for some reason I can feel his soul surrounded by evil and darkness. I have a very bad feeling that this creature is going to call aliens and control the world!" Phoebe finished.

Throughout her story, Piper's and my mouths were still open.

"Okay...It's official...forget the killer! Phoebe's is the #1 paranoid person here!" Piper said.

"You damn right!" I yelled.

"Okay about the aliens it's just a feeling...I didn't know how to say it ...but it feels similar to it." Phoebe explained.

"Okay so you think there's a killer too" I said.

"Yeah...and he killed" Phoebe sigh.

"Who?" I said.

"Grandma" Phoebe said.

Phoebe and I were in the exact same story. That there's a killer, well to Phoebe a demon killer, but relates to grandma. Piper looked at me and Phoebe back and forth with a scared look.

"Okay...You guys...I can't..." Piper said.

Phoebe and I looked at Piper.

"Piper you felt it too" I said.

" I give up okay!" Piper yelled.

"Looks there is no killer, no demons, and no aliens taking over the world. If this is a trick...damn Prue didn't I already tell you this!" Piper yelled.

While Piper was yelling at me, Phoebe ran passed us and entered gram's room. We were trying to tell her to come back, but she completely ignored us and went straight ahead. She opened the covers...we saw grandma. Grandma was in the bed with her eyes closed. Then Piper walked away. I grabbed Piper's hand.

" Piper hold on" I said.

But she let go of her hand with her strength .

"What the hell...Are you guys for real!? Do you think this is a joke!" Piper screamed.

"Piper..I..." Phoebe said.

"Don't you dare talk to me! Do you think that it's a joke for someone to die! Do you think I like it! Am I laughing!?" Piper cried.

I ran and hugged Piper so tight that I didn't want her to let go of me. But to Phoebe, she didn't say anything.

" Hey Piper we were just paranoid that's all. We both had nightmares that's all" I said.

Piper nodded her head. I turned around and see Phoebe just staring at grandma.

" Let's go back to bed Phoebe. Grandma's fine and she will always be with us" I said.

Piper was smiling with me , but still Phoebe didn't say anything.

"Pheebs...Come on" I said.

Piper left the room and I went to Phoebe. I see her completely frozen with no breath coming out of her mouth. She stared at grandma but she wasn't completely staring at her... only her heart. I waved my hands in front of Phoebe but still no response. I realized that my sisters and I were yelling and screaming at each other the whole time and grams still hasn't move. I didn't hear a breathe coming out of grandma's mouth. I checked her heart pulse and there was nothing.

"Gram wake up!" I yelled.

No reply.

"Come on it's time to make us breakfast!" I yelled.

No breathe.

"Gram...Gram!" I screamed.

No heart.

"Piper! call 911!" I screamed louder.

No soul. It was March 5 1988, 5:00 a.m

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM" I cried.

No Gram


	2. Chapter 2

**The Day that I will never forgive**

( looking at my grandmother's picture outside my garden) On March 8 1988, It was a dark and quiet Thursday morning. Reminds me of an event

that used to haunt me in my sleep. That used to take me in the place of nowhere. That makes me feel like my heart has been taken by the devil's hands.

Crushed...and a shattered soul that couldn't have been put together. What was that day that made me feel empty and full of hell?...Oh...it

was my mother's funeral. Until a light, put my heart back between my breast and sprouted into a ' Prunus Serrulata ' tree. Whoever was that light, was

the one who saved my life. But now, I'm trying to find my light so it can take away my grandmothers pain. Where would I go?

" Prue...it's time to go " Piper said.

Piper was in the passenger's seat in a black car with Phoebe in the back. I didn't say anything. I didn't looked at anyone. I went inside the car and start

the engine. While I was driving, I noticed Phoebe looking completely blanked...full of hopeless. When I turned my head to my right , I see Piper in tears.

I looked out my window and see a sign that said " Valiente Marini Pereta Cemetery." I went inside the gates of the dead and see a peaceful garden full of tombstones everywhere.

" Well Gram...at least you won't feel lonely" I thought.

When I went inside the church, I see people wearing black like me and full of tears. I can hear people whispering behind me and my sisters back saying

"I feel so sorry for them" and "I'm not so sure if they can handle being by themselves" and last, but not least, the one that made me collapsed "They

have nobody left."

After we did our prayers for my grandmother, everyone went outside to get ready to buried her. When I saw my grandmother, I didn't know how to say

goodbye. Just looking at her face...I can't believe today will be the last day that I will ever see her again. I will never see her smile, her laughter, her

advice , her getting angry at me, or her telling me a bed time story. All of it will soon be gone, when I close that coffin in front of her. Each of my sisters

had a rose, and at the same time we put it beside her

tombstone. Then we left and moved on with our life.

When we left the cemetery, we went to McDonald. The worst fast food place for the worst day. Piper got a 'Premium Chicken Club sandwich' , I got a

'Big Mac' and Phoebe...had french fries.

"Hey are you sure you just want french fries?" Piper asked.

"Yeah" Phoebe answered.

Piper and I stared at each other.

" I can cut my sandwich in half for you" I said.

"I'm a vegetarian" Phoebe said.

"Oh... yeah" I said.

SINCE WHEN DID SHE BECAME A VEGETARIAN!?...I bet Piper is wondering the same thing.

" Ummm...what type of vegetarian are you again...vegan, pescatarian, lacto vegetarian?" Piper asked.

" None of them above...I'm Lacto-ovo-vegetarian" she answered.

" Why did you say none of them above?" I asked.

" Because she was wrong" Phoebe said while pointing at Piper.

"No I wasn't" Piper argued.

"Yeah...you were" Phoebe said.

" I said Lacto vegetarian!" Piper yelled.

" Good for you " Phoebe said.

Piper was looking at me confused, with her mouth open, trying to understand but I shrugged my shoulder. Then Phoebe saw our confused faces and

tried to help.

" Look..I'm 'lacto-ovo' it means to eat eggs/dairy products. Lacto vegetarians means to eat dairy products EXCEPT eggs." Phoebe explained.

"Ohhh" Piper and I said.

Finally we understand what she met , but what we don't know is why she didn't tell us sooner.

"How longed have you been a Lacto-ovo-vegetarian?" I asked.

Phoebe looked at us like we were stupid, like literally.

"4 years" Phoebe answered.

As soon as Phoebe told us her answer, I spit the chicken , from inside my mouth, towards Phoebe face. Piper dropped her lemonade because she was

scared that chicken magically came to Phoebe's face...Poor Piper...hahaha.

"You're so stupid!" Phoebe laughed.

"What?! I thought it was pretty creepy that chicken came out of nowhere to your face." Piper said.

"What about the 4 years being a vegetarian?" I laughed.

"WHOA WHOA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Piper yelled angrily.

" WHY ARE YOU GETTING ANGRY AT ME?! I THINK YOU SHOULD ASK THAT QUESTION TO YOURSELF!" Phoebe yelled angrily.

All of us stopped talking...but to me... just hearing Piper's question just made me burst into laughter. Hahaha...Oh my god...hahaha...

Piper and Phoebe are so hilarious!

While I burst into tears, Phoebe and Piper laughed with me. Oh man, I'm laughing AT them when they are laughing WITH me:D

" Okay so you kept this secret being a vegetarian..."

"For 4 years!" I interrupted and laughed.

"For 4 ( Laughter)!" Piper laughed.

We were laughing like crazy that we didn't notice that we were out in public. To not pay any attention, we left McDonald and ran straight to the

car. While I was driving back to our home, we were still laughing...and laughing...and laughing. Then I realized that we were laughing because of

Piper's late reaction, and her stupid question. I stopped laughing when I parked the car in our driveway. Then when the engine stopped, Piper and

Phoebe stopped laughing.

While we were going strait to our home, I asked Phoebe a question but serious,

"Why did you have to keep it a secret?" I said to Phoebe.

"I know! being a vegetarian for a long time deserves a reward from the animals" Piper said.

Phoebe just stared at us and didn't say anything. When I was about to ask her what's wrong...a miracle happen.

"Hey look a cat!" I said.

The cat walked politely to us, jumped to our stairs, and came straight to us. Phoebe hold the cat in her arms.

"Oh my god! She's Siamese!" I yelled happily.

" A who?!" Phoebe asked.

"Siamese...is a type of cat originated from Thailand." I explained.

"You see Phoebe...here's your reward!" Piper screamed.

It was kind of scary that a cat appeared right when Piper said that Phoebe deserves a reward from animals.

"Okay...Where is the reward?" Phoebe asked.

We looked around the cat then we saw a card hanging from its collar.

"Read the card" I told Piper.

" It said..."

Piper hold the card in front of her face, and see confusion...

"Does any one of you guys speak in Thailand?" Piper laughed.

I took the card away from Piper and translate...

" Dear the Halliwell sisters, Enjoy this gift as your own...From: The Elders" I translated.

"WOW! It's like the other way around...for being a vegetarian your reward is a cat...from old people!" Piper laughed.

"Hahaha let me remind you that it says 'Halliwell sisters' not "Phoebe' " Phoebe said.

"Whatever" Piper said.

"Hey, When did you learn how to speak Thailand?" Phoebe asked.

"For 4 years now" I answered.

"4 years...now where did I heard that before?" Piper wondered.

Phoebe and I rolled our eyes, then chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe asked.

Then she looked at Piper. Worried that she might be a retarded.

"I mean us" Phoebe corrected.

"Well...first...why did you kept being a vegetarian a secret?" I asked.

Phoebe didn't say anything. Piper and I stared at each other, and we both looked worried.

" It was our little secret" Phoebe whispered.

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Gram" Phoebe answered.

Phoebe let go of the cat, then I came in and hugged her including Piper.

"Gram will always be with us no matter what" I said.

"Now is the time to move on" Piper said.

We all looked at the cat.

"And start a new beginning" Piper said.

Phoebe grabbed the cat and said...

"Look at the collar...it looks like a symbol"

"Do you recognize it Prue? After all you know Thailand better than us." Piper said.

"I don't know?What I also don't know are the elders?" I said.

We all looked at each other very confused.

"It's better if we worry about it later" Phoebe said.

" I agree" Piper said.

Piper grabbed the keys from my hands and open the door. Piper walked in and Phoebe went inside to show the cat its new home.

During Gram's funereal, I felt darkness,hopeless, and thought that maybe this feeling will last forever. But just like my mother's funeral...it didn't last.

I finally found my light...and all this time it was...my...car...just kidding!

All this time, without realizing, it was my little sister that was my light after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoebe's Plan  
**

Today...is the day...that the Halliwell sisters are now united!

Phoebe,Piper, and I were finally going back to school ever since our grandmother's death. Ah man, high school sucks! If I have to be honest.

Baker High School is where all of us go to. Phoebe is a freshman and very smart...well used to be. She skipped a grade because of her brains so

she supposed to be in the 8th grade. When she came to my school, she became the freshman that boys chased after all the time. She hangs out

with the punks, the goths, and tomboys. 3 goths, 5 punks, 3 tomboys that she hangs out with. Piper is a sophomore and very shy...like literally

she's quiet. Piper doesn't have any friends except Phoebe and I but that doesn't really count. When she try to make a friend, she gets hurt while doing

it. One time she ask a sophomore, Emily Mitchel, to be her friend and Piper end up doing her homework, classwork, and even tying her shoes! Piper loves

loves Pokemon(geek of anime) and she can't find the one person that can accept that about her. Phoebe and I accept...but that doesn't count I

remember ,before grandma died, one night I overheard her praying,hoping, and wishing to have a friend...that's all she wants. I am Baker High class

president and lead cheerleader. Lets just say that I hang out with the football players and cheerleaders, but I also hang out with...the nerds

sometimes. If I have to be honest, nerds are very cool once you get to know them and then you'll might suddenly realize that your a nerd too:)

**Phoebe P.O.V**

"Ugh I forgot about the homecoming dance!" I yelled.

"You want to go to the stupid dance!" Todd yelled in confusion.

Todd Marks is one of Phoebe's punk friends, the one she mostly have fun with, help with, and make out(kiss).

"No way, I was too busy during the past few weeks that I forgot to think of a prank!" I yelled.

"Hey remember what you pulled last time!" Ramona laughed.

Ramona is one of Phoebe's best friends, and a tomboy.

"Oh yeah! When I bought 3 snake, and I label 1,2, and 4 on the back!" I laughed.

"Yeah then people were panicking the whole day to find the 3rd snake!" Todd laughed.

"Yeah good times...I don't really remember most of my pranks...I wish I can remember them...I miss them" I chuckled.

While we were sharing our cigarette, a diva came in.

"Oh look... FREEBE is back " said Paula.

Oh my god...Paula...the diva. Paula is a freshmen like me, and she is the most talkative, brattiest person I ever met! She never liked me ever

since I came to this school because of boys chasing after me instead of her. She thinks she is so perfect with her parents, mansion, money, looks and

everything else she think. But the only thing that is perfect about her...is her ass...because its a good spot to kick it...very hard...hehehehe.

That's why she thinks that the world is wrong for boys picking me instead of her. But it's not just her...other girls too.

OH and here is the good part...guess who's her role model...Prue...my Prue...Prudence Halliwell. She said that one day she wants

to be a lead cheerleader, so she can control people...she's so over dramatic.

"What do you want?!" I yelled.

"Heard you guys saying something about the homecoming dance tomorrow night." Paula said.

"Yeah...so" Ramona said while rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean SO?" Paula questioned.

We all looked at each other with confused looks.

"The Homecoming dance...is my dance! I want to be homecoming princess, since homecoming queen are for 11th, and 12th graders only, so don't

do any stupid prank this time got it!" Paula yelled.

"How do you know your going to be homecoming princess?" I asked.

"Since Prue is OBVIOUSLY going to be homecoming queen...it'll be OBVIOUS of me to be homecoming princess because I have everything!" she yelled.

Oh and Prue doesn't know that Paula is my arch enemy...

"Oh and about your grandma...I bet she's glad that she won't see a single freebe in her life...oh wait I forgot!" Paula yelled.

I stared at her...with rage and anger.

"Oh yeah...she's dead!" Paula laughed.

While Paula and her posse laughed, ...without hesitation, I almost smacked Paula but then Todd grabbed me.

"It's not worth it" Todd said.

I took my arm away from his hands.

Then the girl walked away with her posse...in a over dramatic slow motion walk.

"Do you guys think she's going to win?" Todd asked.

"Yeah... as the school homecoming bitch!" I yelled.

"Man...I will laugh so hard if she lost!" Ramona yelled.

"Yeah she'll probably go to the bathroom and scream" Todd said.

"OHH NOO THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN...THIS IS MY NIGHT...MY CROWN!" I laughed.

While we were imitating Paula, something gave me an idea.

"Wait a sec...I think I have an idea" I said.

"Is it a prank?" Ramona said.

"Yeah...I know how we can make Paula go down" I said.

"Like all the way...down" Todd said.

"Haha even farther... down to hell...come on" I chuckled.

While Ramona and Todd followed me, I led them to our gang leader, Rick Gittridge.

Rick was with the rest of our gang at the school yard with cigarettes. Rick noticed me coming and gave me a waved.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

"What's up" said everybody.

"I need to ask you a favor...all of you" I said.

"What kind of favor?" Rick asked.

" A good one" Todd answered.

"It has to do with Paula." Ramona said.

"Paula the diva" Rick said.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"I'm listening" Rick said.

Rick looked at the rest of the gang and they nodded there heads.

"We are all listening" Rick said.

"Okay here is the plan"

I told everyone about the plan and they were shocked at the end.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ramona asked.

"Yes I'm positive!" I yelled.

"But Pheebs.." Todd said.

"Relax Todd" Rick said.

"Yeah Todd...this is revenge for my grandma" I said.

**Piper P.O.V**

OH my god...I'm back at school...the worst place on the earth. I'm at my locker, getting my stuff for my next class, when all of a sudden...

BAM! someone closed my locker!

"WELCOME HALLIWELL!" said a voice.

I turned around and see the toughest female bully in the entire school...Sam...Sam Salvatore.

"Hi Sam" I groaned.

"Where is your lunch money?!" Sam yelled.

"I don't have it today" I said.

"Don't lie to me halliwell! Give me your money or you'll pay the price!" Sam yelled.

"Please not today...can you just annoy me tomorrow?" I begged.

"No way! This is your WELCOME BACK present" Sam said.

Sam grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the bathroom. As usual, Sam took me to the toilet and flushed my face. My whole head was covered of

disgusted water, water that shouldn't been touched. Twirl my head back and forth. She is controlling my head just by pushing it down...to her pee.

When she pulled my head up, In my mind I say... thank god I'm breathing...but couple of seconds later...downed the drain to suffocated. Finally,

she hanged my body on the top corner of the bathroom door.

- The bell ring-

"I hope you like your present...it's too bad...your grandma will not bail you anymore." Sam said.

After she left, I waited until someone came to put me down. It was still a class period so I'm sure that not a lot of girls will come to this bathroom.

But then 2 girls went inside the bathroom.

"Hey a little help" I begged.

The 2 girls were laughing, and pointing at me like I wasn't a human being. Saying that I was a looser and a outcast. Then they left... still laughing.

After they left like a minute later, I looked at the mirror and I see hopeless. I see myself not having a friend, or a husband, or no kids...

just me sitting on a couch with a tons of cats. I cried...but I don't want to...but I did and I believed that it's true that my death will come.

Then, Prue came in...sad and depressed.

"Oh my god Piper! I was looking all over for you!" Prue cried.

Then I burst into tears. Prue put me down from the door then hugged me close and tight.

"Everything is going to be alright okay" Prue said.

I was still crying...Prue knew that Sam is the one that did this. Then I felt a drop of water coming down to my shoulder, and it was Prue's tears.

**Prue P.O.V**

While I was walking to the schools council meeting, I couldn't stop thinking about Piper...all the horrible things they done to her...making her

feel sad, and hopeless...this isn't what I want for her. I walked inside the meeting and said..

" Sorry I'm late you guys!" I said.

"Where were you all this time?!" the secretary said.

"I was busy with...family issues" I said.

"Prudence Halliwell, you should have know better than to miss a meeting" said a voice.

Kristine Charley is the vice president of the school and my rival.

"Like I said...family issues" I said angrily.

"Oh you mean Piper ...I don't know why you worry about her a lot...she can't handle herself so why bother at all" Kristine said.

Hearing those words out of her mouth made me screaming and chasing her everywhere. I smacked her in the face very hard that you can hear

the pain.

"YOU GO TO HELL" I yelled.

I left the meeting because I knew it wasn't worth the time.

"Come on Prue..." the treasurer said.

I walked away liked I didn't really care about them anymore.

"Thanks a lot!" said the secretary.

I can hear them screaming and yelling right when I reached downstairs. Luckily I found Phoebe and Piper, so we can all go home.

**Piper P.O.v**

I hate my life...I don't deserve this...I must die...die...and I know that it's the right thing to do trust me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Suicidal...I must die  
**

The Homecoming dance is tonight and I hope people can choose me as their homecoming queen. I have a lot of opponents and one of them is my

worst rival...Kristine Charley. Ugh! I don't want to see her ever since that incident yesterday. I mean she's an only child but hey she still can't

talk to my sister that way! I usually hear people say stuff about Phoebe being a 'Freebe'. I sometimes get annoyed and just want to beat them

up for her but Phoebe said that it's her fight not mine. To Piper, she's not strong enough to handle her own fight and I understand that. I want her

to be a stand up to herself, make friends, and love. That's all I hope for her. Now that grandma's gone, it's my job to be responsible for my sisters

and to pay the bills...that sucks but hey I have no choice.

"Hey Prue, do you want eggs on the side of your pancakes?" Piper asked.

"Yes please" I answered.

I'm happy that Piper is the chef of the house...because without her I would have buy pizza or somewhere outside.

"Mmmm...I LOVE the eggs Piper! Even the pancakes!" Phoebe said happily.

"Yeah what's your secret?" I asked.

"Nothing...just regular scrambled eggs, and pancakes" Piper answered.

While we were eating, Phoebe said something very mean.

"I hate Paula the diva, do you guys like her?" Phoebe asked.

"Ummm Phoebe why would you say something like that?" I asked.

"You don't know..don't you?" Phoebe said.

"Don't know what?" I said.

"Paula and Phoebe are enemies" Piper answered.

"How did you know that?" I said.

Well...quiet people tends to hear people say personal and interesting stuff to one another." Piper explained.

"So technically you hear people gossip" I said.

" Yeah and it's mostly about Phoebe and Paula." Piper said.

"Are you serious? Dude it's not like our fights are that serious" Phoebe said.

"Fights...?" I said.

" No...arguments" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"Cause it's none of your business" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe you are my business...no matter what!" I yelled.

Phoebe just turned her head and rolled her eyes at me like she doesn't care at all. While we were arguing, Piper took our plates and put it in the sink.

"Phoebe..talk to me" I begged.

Phoebe just ignored.

"Lets go you guys, we are going to be late" Piper said.

I gave up on Phoebe. I got up and help bring our cat some food...speaking of cats.

"Hey what should we name our new friend?" I asked.

"How about...Tom?" Piper said.

"It's a girl" Phoebe said.

Piper and I were shocked to hear that.

"Oh well...how about Katherine?" I said.

" Lets choose a short name for her" Piper said.

So while we went inside our car, we were thinking of short, girl names. Then Phoebe notice something very peculiar.

"Look at her collar...it's a symbol and it has a 3 leaf clover...well a little bit" Phoebe said.

We looked at the cats collar and we see 3 leaves.

"How about we name it 3 letters, after all it's 3 of us" Phoebe said.

"Ohh how about we think of our favorite letter, so we might make a word out of it!" Piper thought.

"Okay...my favorite letter is...I" Phoebe said.

" I like T" Piper said.

" I like the letter...K" I said.

Then before you know it ...we spelled the word...

"Kit !" We laughed.

" Wow...Kit the Kat...instead of the c" I said.

At the basketball court, is where the homecoming dance takes place. I was busy with a few of the volunteers making decorations, and the balloons.

OH my god...here comes Kristine Charley. I bet she's going to say something very clever too me any second now.

"Prudence Halliwell...you have some nerve to come here!" Kristine yelled.

Damn she talk too much...like literally calm down.

"Ever since yesterday, you have been immature and rude since you left without the councils permission" Kristine yelled.

" I don't think I need the councils permission to tell me what to do" I argued.

"Well apparently you do because according to the council handbook, council members must unite as fellow students with a good heart..."

"WHOA GOOD HEART!" I interrupted.

"Prue that's very rude you didn't let me speak!" Kristine argued.

"OH shut the hell up with your nonsense!" I yelled.

Kristine stopped talking .

" A good heart...since when have I ever see you with a good heart!" I yelled.

"Well you didn't let me finish..."

"I don't even care what your gonna say in the end because it somehow affects me!" I yelled.

Kristine completely stared at me shocked.

" I understand that you are an only child and all but that doesn't mean you have to be cruel to someone that has a sibling!" I spoke.

People then were staring at us.

"If you have something bad to say then don't say it at all especially in front of my face. You don't understand how I feel when someone talks about

my little sisters. You think I'm happy? because I'm not!" I finished.

Kristine just completely stared at me and said.

" I was going to say that fellow students with a good heart must respect each other as family. I never had a family apparently I'm adopted.

...the council is like my family" Kris said.

Kris walked away. To me I felt ashamed...I should've known better...I'm such an idiot!

At the night of the homecoming dance, My sisters and I were trying to find something to wear. I was wearing an indigo dress that's knee length, with

my hair straighten, with high heels( Of course). But to my sisters, lets just say that we all have different ideas. Phoebe was wearing a long dark black

dress from the neck down to her toes ( her dress looks a lot like Crona from soul eater...look it up). Phoebe was wearing her cute anime dress...

well I think it looks like something an anime girl would wear( it looks similar to Yui's white dress from K-on...look up K-on don't say lazy dresses).

**Piper P.O.V**

Right when Phoebe and Prue went outside, I ran to the kitchen to pick up my weapon...my trusty knife an rope.

Yes...that's right...tonight is the night...where I must die. I'll make a suicidal on the ceiling of the school basketball court. I'll use a knife to stabbed

myself then immediately I'll hang myself. I have it all planned out without nobody expecting anything.

"Piper come on! We are going to be late!" Prue yelled.

"Okay...coming!" I yelled.

My death awaits.

**Phoebe P.O.V**

I told Piper and Prue that I will meet them later on the dance floor but right now my plan must go on! I saw Todd and Ramona and gave them a

wave . They were ready and all prepared for the time of their lives.

"Hey guys aren't you excited!" I shrieked.

"Yeah I can't wait to humiliate Paula!" Ramona said.

" So...where is our...monster" I said.

"Outside we are ready to turn this dance into a bloody scream of hell !" Ramona said.

Ramona went to the other gang members to hurry Ramona left, I noticed that Todd had not spoke a word at all.

"Hey Todd..something wrong?" I asked.

"Phoebe I don't think you should do this" he said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I don't want you to end up hurt" He said.

"How I will end up hurt?" I asked.

"Look at what you are doing Phoebe! Out of all the pranks you done, this is the one I don't accept." Todd said.

"What's the big deal?" Phoebe said.

Right after I asked him that, I saw the gang bring out the monster.

" Hey there Pheebs! Don't you like your grandmother?" Rick said.

"Yeah she seemed okay looking...but very green, and scary!" I laughed.

"We will put it up the ceiling up in a minute...just hurry okay." Ramona said.

I nodded my head. The whole gang went behind back to get upstairs to the ceiling.

"Using your grandmother as a pretended spirit is a big deal!" Todd said.

" Come on, all I want is for Paula the diva to understand what it's like too mess with someones family" I explained.

"Not only you are hurting Paula, but yourself too. Prue and Piper are both on the dance floor. They will feel sad that someone pulled a prank on them"

" But I'm not pulling a prank on them" I said.

"Yeah you are...you are using your grandmother as a monster...do you really think that your grandma is a monster?" Todd said.

Then I realized...what was I thinking? I'm such an idiot!

"Oh my god! I'm such an idiot! I didn't even thought of Prue or Piper!" I yelled.

"We still have time come on!" Todd said.

We ran straight to the school yard to stop them from ruining everything.

**Prue P.O.V**

"Hey Piper! Do you want some punch?!" I yelled.

The music was so loud that I couldn't hear myself talk.

"What?!" Piper yelled.

"I said do you want some punch?!" I yelled.

I hate repeating myself.

"WHAT !?" Piper yelled.

"I SAID DO YOU WANT PUNCH!" I screamed.

Piper nodded her head because she knew that speaking will make us repeat ourselves. While I went to get us some punch, I saw Kristine Charley

getting punch too. OH man! I don't know how I'll apologize to her! Well...we have to talk sooner or later ...after all we are part of the council.

" Hey Kris" I said.

Kristine looked but ignored me.

"I'm sorry" I said.

She still didn't look at me.

" I know just saying sorry is pretty lamed...and that you expected more from me...hell I bet you expected me to write a whole essay of how sorry

I am." I said.

I saw a smile and that when I see hope after all.

"I'm sorry for calling you having a bad heart. I was just mad from yesterday you know. I never knew you were adopted that I swear. Can you forgive

me? We can stop all this rivalry and might actually be friends." I said.

Kristine looked at me and smile.

" Yeah I like that" she said.

We gave each other a hug and then I finally bring the punch to Piper. Then all of a sudden Kris told me something...

"Okay now is my turned" Kris said.

I looked confused.

" I want to apologize to you and your sister so I did something to pay you back" Kris said.

"Really?'' I said.

"Yeah! but don't tell Piper it's a secret." Kris said.

Kris whispered to me what was going on and I was completely shocked!

" But...how?" I asked.

"Since I'm vice president I told students about how Piper been bullied and they all eventually agree. Some people even quit so Piper could get a

chance." Kris said.

"OH my god...I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" I said happily.

"You can say thank you, no essay required" Kris laughed.

I gave Kris a big hug and a thank you.

"Where is Piper?" I said.

"I don't know. But you know you don't have to worry I'm sure she'll come when she hears her name." Kris said.

"Yeah I'm sure it's no big deal" I said.

While we were dancing and enjoying ourselves, something fishy was going on but don't know what.

**Phoebe P.O.V**

Oh my god! I hope they haven't done anything stupid yet! Todd and I were almost there to the backroom. OH man I begged to god ...please

I hope they haven't done it.

(Meanwhile, while Phoebe and Todd try to stop their gang, Paula was all ready for her night)

" OH my god Paula your dress looks so perfect!" A girl said.

"Yeah gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, whatever as long as it's perfect!" another girl said.

"It's obvious that I'm the prettiest girl in the entire school, and hopefully after Prue graduated, I will be the prettiest of them all." Paula said.

"Hey Paula your prince is waiting for you at the cafeteria!" a strange boy said.

" Really?!" Paula yelled.

"Hey Paula do you want us to come" one of her friends said.

"No my night not yours, which means my prince!" said Paula.

"Who is the prince?" another friend said.

"It's Andy of course!" Paula said.

"Paula...Andy is at Chicago, plus that's Prue's boyfriend" a girl said.

"Andy is a football player, he can run to Chicago to here for a minute! besides he can't be his girlfriend that long..they will obviously break up!" she said

"Paula...they have been dating since middle school, and they knew each other since pre-K" said a girl.

"Are you saying I can't win? Please leave me alone! My Andy is waiting for me!" Paula said.

Paula then left to the cafeteria room without telling her friends good bye. The stranger boy ,that told Paula about her prince, went to Rick and said...

"I have done what you asked...now my reward" the strange boy said.

"Oh yeah...here's 50 bucks" Rick said.

"Where did you get the money? What's your secret?" the boy asked.

"Stealing...now get out of here before anyone gets suspicious!" yelled Rick.

Paula was at the cafeteria waiting for her prince (Andy) to come.

"Where the hell is he? The crowd might be suffocating because of my disappearance." Paula said.

Then all of a sudden...green light flashed the room...something came out of the door.

"Who is there?'' Paula said.

The light came closer...and closer...it was huge and then there was a voice.

"I am Penelope Halliwell!" The voice said.

"Halliwell...as in..."

"Yes I'm the the grandmother of Phoebe, Piper, and Prue Halliwell" the voice interrupted.

"Why are you here...at my dance?!" Paula screamed.

" You have mess with my family, ancestors, and granddaughters...now...you must pay your life!" The voice said.

The monster came in...the monster looks like Penelope but green, slimy, and ugly.

"Please don't hurt me!" Paula said.

"OH I may not hurt you..." the voice said.

Then all of a sudden, tones of ghost have surrounded Paula. Paula screamed very loud.

"My ancestors...attack Paula the diva...until she dies" said the voice.

Then the ghost ancestors ( dressed up as all of the gangsters) chased after Paula. Paula was screaming and running at the same time to the dance.

While she was there, she said.

"HELP SOMEBODY ! GHOST OF THE HALLIWELLS" Paula screamed.

Everybody was laughing at Paula for being weird but not Prue.

"I don't know what game your playing here but you better stop messing with my family" Prue said.

"Okay I promise! just tell them to stop!" Paula said.

"Who?'' Prue asked.

"THEM!" Paula screamed.

Paula pointed at the ghost that were coming in. Everybody screamed for their lives. Then the ghost of Penelope came in...

"Greetings I am Penelope Halliwell...tonight is the night Paula dies and for all of you !" the voice said.

Prue was so scared that she try to find Phoebe and Piper if she can make it out alive.

( meanwhile, back to phoebes point of view)

Todd opened the door to the back room. Phoebe and Todd came in and see one of their pals, Rodrick, with a microphone.

"Finally what took you guys so long!" Rodrick said.

"Forget it turn it off" Phoebe said.

"What?" Rodrick said.

"That's enough...fun is over!" Todd said.

"It's too late Rick is at the ceiling doing the finale" Rodrick said.

"What?!" they said.

"Yeah look at the camera...whoa...who's that?" Rodrick said.

Todd and I saw who it was on the ceiling...it was Piper.

"PIPER!" Phoebe screamed.

**Piper P.O.V**

The bathroom was too cheesy...the ceiling is better. Then all of a sudden the fake grandma ghost came in front of Pipers face.

"Gram...is that you...oh my god my death is here...I'm coming Gram!" I said.

I stabbed myself...then hanged myself...ladies and gentlemen...that's how I died.

**Phoebe P.O.V**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAH PPPPPPPPPIPPPPPPPPERRRRR" Phoebe screamed.

I ran to the dance floor, I tried to find Prue to tell her it's okay...but it's too late...she was there watching Piper...then burst into tears..

Kris was there to comfort her...this is all my fault...I should run away...I need to get out of here!

Before anyone notice, I ran to Prue's car and went straight home!


	5. Chapter 5

**What am I going to do?**

What is this?...Am I being a target?...Am I bait?...Am I hurting the people that I love?...

What the hell is going on here?...First it was the caller that I probably think was the killer of my grandmother...

My little sister...the adorable one that has a heart...full of light I never seen before...My Piper...is dead...

( 2 hours ago flashback)

They were going to announce the new homecoming queen, king, prince, and princess.

"The winner of the 1988 homecoming king is...Andy Trudeau!" said the principal.

Out of nowhere, I see Andy coming out of the door and on stage. I was totally shocked.

"Hey correct me if I'm wrong but is Andy like your boyfriend?" Kris asked.

"Yes he is...but I'm surprised he's here" I said.

"Our 1988 homecoming queen is...Prudence Halliwell!" said the principal.

The crowd was screaming and cheering that they heard my name. Kris was telling me congrats. Oh my god! They put a crown above my head and roses.

" I didn't know you were coming" I said.

"It's a surprise for you...Prue" Andy said.

We stared at each other with a smile.

"I miss you" we said at the same time.

We both giggled.

" Our 1988 homecoming prince is...Timmy Turner!" said the principal.

The crowd was cheering to hear Timmy Turner...I have no idea who he is but hey congrats to him.

"Last but not least our 1988 homecoming princess is..." Said the principal.

Oh my god I hope the winner is someone...or some sister...please.

"Piper Halliwell!" said the principal.

The crowd was cheering, and screaming to hear Piper name. I was cheering myself too and gave Kris a big hug. That was Kris surprise all this time...

She convinced everyone to make Piper homecoming princess!

"AAAAHHHHH" screamed Paula.

Everybody saw her coming out of the door. What the hell is she doing? Why is she screaming? Where is Piper?

"Ghost of the Halliwells!" screamed Paula.

Everybody was laughing because they thought she was crazy... but not me...I find that offensive!

"What the hell Paula? I don't know what game your playing here but you better stop messing with my family" I said.

"Okay I promise! just tell them to stop!" Paula said.

"Who?'' I asked.

"THEM!" Paula screamed.

Paula pointed at the ghost that were coming in. Everybody screamed for their lives. Then the ghost of Penelope came in...

"Greetings I am Penelope Halliwell...tonight is the night Paula dies and for all of you !" the voice said.

Tons of ghost were attacking the whole basketball court...They were all green and slimy! But for some odd reason they all look llike my ancestors...Why?

Many football players were trying to attack the ghost to impress their dates...but it turns out they are scared.

I was so scared that I try to find Phoebe and Piper... if I can make it out alive. Alot of people were running towards me, behind me, Ugh! It's creeping

me out, then I found Kris and Andy panicking.

"Prue we got to get out of here!" yelled Kris.

Then I turned my head and see a ghost behind me...with a knife.

"Prue watch out!" Andy yelled.

Andy ran towards me and before you know it...he beat up the ghost with his fist...ha my hero.

"Are you okay Prue?'' Andy asked.

"Yeah..I have to find my..." I said.

"What you need to find?" Andy asked.

"Do you feel that?'' I asked.

"Feel what?'' Andy said.

"It feels like...water dripping from the ceiling...It so...OH MY GOD" Prue said.

"What?'' said Andy.

I pat my head and I got blood...there was blood dripping from the ceiling.

"It's blood...can you see who blood it is?" I told Andy.

I looked down because I don't want to see a dead body...but when I saw Andy's face...he was shocked...lit was like he really saw a dead body.

"Andy" I said.

Andy covered his mouth...he looked at me...Then I realized it was someone that I know...What if its...

"Andy...who is it?" I sobbed.

I was going to looked up but Andy just quickly hugged me...OH my god it was serious...Oh my god. Then I see Andy crying.

"Prue promise me you won't look" Andy cried.

"OH my god!" I cried.

"Please Prue ...just don't" Andy cried.

"Andy...I'm a big girl...please I'm begging you" I cried.

"Okay" He said.

He let me go. I was all alone. I got this feeling that I shouldn't turn around...but I have to...I slowly moved my head...up the ceiling...I couldn't see

clearly but I can try...then I saw...Oh my god! Oh my god! Noooo! I kept staring at her...I couldn't stop! I burst into tears...I couldn't

stop this pain...its like it's showing me my mothers pain,my grandmother, and now my Piper!

"It's okay Prue...it's okay" Andy cried.

I hugged Andy with my all...he was my comfort. Kris came in and saw Piper as well and start to cry.

"Kris...take care of Prue I'll call the cops" Andy said.

Kris was comforting me all the way. She kept on telling me that everything is going to be okay...but it's not...it's not okay.

People were running and screaming for their life...I see blood everywhere from students...what's the matter with me? Am I cursed? Why does this pain

happen to me? For some odd reason, it was like I was met for this too happen... Like it was my responsibility...Why?

4 minutes later, Andy and police officers were outside. Many students were outside alive...but others were captive.

When I was outside, I see the SWAT team with their guns and suits. Oh man! Where is Phoebe?!

**Gangsters P.O.V**

"Ghost...ugh...you are surrounded...put your hands up and let go of the civilians immediately...or else we shoot" said a police officer.

Phoebe's gang were panicking, and screaming.

"What are we going to do?" yelled Rodrick.

"I don't want to go to jail" yelled Ramona.

"Where is Rick!?" said a gangster.

"Oh man we are dead!" said a gangster.

Then Rick came in the basketball court.

"Why the hell are there police officers outside!?" yelled Rick.

"We don't know!" yelled a couple of gangsters.

"Oh man...I need a cigarette" said a gangster.

The gangster, Timmy, grabbed his cigarette but...

"THIS IS NO TIME TO SMOKE!GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" yelled Rick.

Rick snatched the cigarette from Timmy...Rick stared at the smoke...then he put it in his mouth.

"Hey!" said Timmy.

"Hey what!?" yelled Rick in his tough voice.

"Nothing..." whimpered Timmy.

Rick rolled his eyes...then he looked at the gang...and realized something.

" Where the hell is Phoebe?" asked Rick.

He looked at the gang again and still no answer.

"Where the hell is Todd!?" asked Rick.

Nobody answered...until

"We don't know Rick" said Ramona.

"Man there are cops everywhere" said a gangster.

Everybody was panicking, screaming, and apparently...crying. Then Rick stopped them...with his knife.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!" yelled Rick.

Everybody was quiet and scared. Rick shook his head back and forth with a smile...an angry smile.

"Phoebe...Phoebe...Phoebe...that traitor!" Rick yelled.

"She's not a traitor" Ramona said.

"Oh yeah...where is she? Do you know?" Rick asked Ramona.

"No" Ramona replied.

"Do you guys know?" Rick asked his gang.

Nobody answered.

"Exactly...oh and what about that bastard Todd?" Rick asked again.

Nobody answered.

" This is Phoebe's problem not ours! And guess who gets the blame? US!" Rick yelled.

"Phoebe will never..."

"Phoebe will never betrayed us" Rick mimicked and interrupted Ramona.

"Well she did!" Rick yelled to Ramona's face.

"Oh and let me remind you guys...people who betrayed us...must serve the consequences...death...Phoebe Halliwell will pay!" Rick said.

Everybody was shocked, they couldn't kill their gang member especially not Phoebe...then...

"Stop" Rodrick said.

Everybody looked at Rodrick.

"What did you say to me?" Rick said.

"Stop" Rodrick replied and sobbed.

Everybody stared at Rodrick with a confused face.

"Don't k-kill h-her...s-she doesn't deserve this!" Rodrick said.

"YES SHE DOES! LOOK AT THIS MESS...!" Rick screamed.

"There has already been a death of a Halliwell..." Rodrick said quickly.

Everybody was quieted.

"What do you mean?" Ramona said.

"One of Phoebe's sisters is dead" Rodrick said.

"Who?!" Ramona yelled.

Rodrick was quiet.

"Who!" Ramona begged and punched Rodrick in the arm. Then Todd came in and said...

"Piper...she's dead" Todd replied.

Everybody looked at Todd and were surprised and shocked to hear Piper's name. Ramona was on the floor in tears.

Everybody had a tear coming down of their eyes including Rick.

"What happen?" Rick asked.

"She went up to the ceiling...she hanged herself...then stabbed herself very quickly." Todd said

There was a moment of silence.

"We must go to jail...for Phoebe...after all she did for us...we must" Todd begged.

Everybody agreed.

"Whatever I've been to jail tones of time!" Rick said with a smile.

Everybody ran outside with their hands up. The police came in and handcuffed them.

**Prue P.O.V.**

I was outside...sitting on the sidewalk...crying and praying. I thought that it was the only thing that I can do. Then i saw the people that

were responsible of my sisters death...they were Phoebe's gang but I didn't see Phoebe. I ran to their leader Rick. I punched him in the face

with tears and anger.

"Why?!...Why did you kill Piper?!" I asked and yelled.

"I didn't kill Piper" Rick said.

"LIAR!" I yelled.

"She killed herself...it was a suicide not murder" Rick said.

"NO! STOP WITH THE GAMES! PIPER WILL NEVER KILL HERSELF!'' I yelled.

Then Rodrick came in and give me a video camera.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You'll see" Rodrick said.

Rodrick and Phoebe's gang then left to prison.

I turn on the camera and see tones of clips. I fast forward it because it was nothing but then I saw Piper...NO...NO...I started to cry I couldn't

believe it...so much blood...not even a single breath...Oh my god...Piper came to the top of the ceiling

and hanged herself then she stabbed herself...I close the video camera...I couldn't see more of it...My heart was beating too much...

I saw Piper body being dragged by the ambulance. I ran to her body and said.

"Piper...why the hell you left me? why you abandoned us? We were supposed to be together!" I yelled to Piper.

Then I was on the floor crying my heart and soul out. I took a deep breath and relaxed. Andy came in ..thank god.

"Hey Prue, Are you okay?" Andy asked then hugged me.

"No...I don't want to hear anymore deaths...first my grandmother, now my Piper,...who's next?" I asked.

"Don't say that to yourself...you have Phoebe" Andy paused.

Right when I heard Phoebe's name, I totally froze myself. Where was Phoebe? How am I going to tell her about Piper? Has she already known?

"I have to find Phoebe" I told Andy.

I ran to my car at the parking lot but I couldn't find it.

"Where the hell is my car?!" I asked myself.

"Todd told me that she left in your car" Andy said.

"What ?! Phoebe is 13 she doesn't know how to drive!" I yelled.

When I was panicking, a police officer came in .

"Are you Prudence Halliwell?" said the officer.

"Yes" I answered.

" I have some news to tell you about your car..." the officer said.

( 10 minutes later )

Andy and I drove to the Golden Gate Bridge. I saw full of police officers...and divers. We were surrounded by cars and people, so we tried to pass

through them. The police officer kept blocking people.

"Alright girl you have to get out of the way" said an officer.

"I'm Prue Halliwell...Officer Scott said I can come in" I told the officer.

"Did you say that your a Halliwell?" the officer asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Go ahead" he said.

He let me pass except Andy. I didn't know what he mean by me being a Halliwell , but hey at least I'm getting my car back. Damn that Phoebe

why the hell would she just left my car like that. I went to the chief in charged and told him that my car is here and that I want it back.

The chief told me to wait for the divers to get out, so then i said okay. When I was just wondering around, I saw something on the floor very peculiar.

I went closer and closer then suddenly I saw it. It was Phoebe's phone but it was wet. Then I saw a body coming out of my car...the body...  
Oh my god...NOOOOOOOOOO!


	6. Chapter 6

**I Lost and Gained Everything**

I am tired of life and love !

My sisters are my life and without them I am useless !

Now I'm all alone...no...I don't deserve this...screw being alive...I have to see them again...I can't go on without

them...Should I die? Can I die?...no...living here is just being already dead...there is no point of it.

* * *

After I found out that Phoebe was also dead, I ran to my house without using a car. I need to scream at the world that did this to me and my family.

When I reached home, I was plotting a death wish. I thought that maybe I should drown myself in the tub...or probably electricity. Stabbing,

hanging, and drowning has already been taken by my sisters. I must do death that's very...horrible that no one will even try to see or touch my

body. Hmmmm...I wonder...the panicked way to die is by drowning, the emotionally traumatizing way would be suicide,...SO I MUST DO

THE PAINFUL WAY TO DIE!...I must buried myself alive or fall off from the roof...hmmm...I choose falling off the roof just to be quick.

I went upstairs to go to the attic to prepare myself. Man maybe I shouldn't go to the attic. I never been to the attic for a very long time, like literally

it has been 6 years! It might have been dusty full of spider webs. I got the attic key , under the carpet , and unlocked the door. It was hard to

pushed the door and it was a loud creak. I went inside and see full of antiques and obviously webs. I saw grandma's old sewing machine, and

my sisters old toys when we were kids. I saw the attic's window, where there's stairs that leads up to the roof.

"Well...here I go" I said to myself.

I went outside to this wonderful and fresh night. I was at the tip of the roof. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I try to forget all of my memories of

living including my friends and Andy. I took my last breath and tear of cry. One of my feet is flying in the air and it was about to put my other feet when

all of a sudden... I heard Kit meowing. Oh no! I couldn't leave Kit inside the house I have to keep her outside so she can find another owner.

"Hey Kit, time to go out" I sobbed.

But Kit ignored me and instead ran to one of my family's antiques.

"Kit what are you doing?" I asked Kit.

Kit was using her paws to point at an old box that says...HALLIWELLS ONLY.

"Huh, I never seen this box before. I know it has been 6 years, but I can recognized my family belongings." I told myself.

I open the box and see a large book inside of it. I put my hand inside and grabbed the large book. It said...

" The Book of Shadows...interesting" I said.

On the cover of the book, I saw a symbol that I recognized before. Wait a second, I looked at Kit's collar and see the exact same symbol.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

I open the first page of the book and read:

_Hear now the words of the witches _

_The secrets we hid in the night_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here_

_The great work of magic is sought_

_In this night and in this hour_

_We call upon the Ancient Power_

_Bring your powers to we sisters three!_

_We want the power_

_Give us the power_

The symbol on the cover of the book automatically turned red. Then the whole book was flying in the air with pixie dust . The windows and doors were

open and close. Then the book slowly came on top of my hands and move pages automatically. I was freaked out as ever that the book was flying

and moving pages by itself...is it alive...oh man what have I down. The book turn to a page called To call a lost witch spell.

Witch? Am I a witch? No impossible...is this a prank because it's working perfectly.

"Alright..nice try ! Whoever you are, cut it out!" I yelled.

"Why we were just getting started " said a voice.

I totally panicked.

" Who's there?!" I yelled.

I didn't hear a footstep, so I thought that maybe I was overhearing things.

"Down here" said the voice.

I looked down and I only saw Kit and nothing else.

"Umm down where?" I asked.

"Umm here! I'm right in front of you!" The voice yelled.

I looked down again and only see Kit...no way...it can't be...that I swear to god is impossible. I stared at Kit's mouth to see if her mouth is moving

because I don't want to be paranoid of thinking my cat is talking to me.

"It was about time you said a spell. Man being quiet is awkward!" said Kit.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" I screamed.

My eyes were popping including my mouth. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit this is not happening this isn't real...CATS DON'T TALK!" I yelled to Kit.

" Well this one can...well in the magic world obviously" explained Kit.

My mouth and eyes are still open...I don't care if a fly come inside my mouth! This is worth leaving it open.

"Look you don't have much time Prue. Now that you reawaken your powers, you must call your lost sisters and bring them back from the dead."

I look at Kit with my mouth and eyes still open including a confused face.

"What do you mean that I reawaken my powers?" I questioned.

" I don't want to be the one to tell you this but.." Kit sighed.

Please don't tell me that I'm a freak.

"You're a witch" Kit answered.

"What? Ha!" I laughed.

" This isn't funny " Kit said.

"Look you are not real, witches aren't real, whatever that book is isn't real! So don't play dumb with me!" I yelled seriously.

"Oh so you think I'm fake" Kit said.

" Ha no I think you don't exist..at all... including witches!" I said.

"What if I tell you that you can bring back your sisters" Kit said.

"That is scientifically impossible to bring back the dead...well religiously too." I said.

"Well can you at least give it a try" Kit asked.

" Don't play dumb with me!" I yelled.

"I'm not..just give it a try...won't you do anything to bring your sisters back." Kit said.

"Yeah...damn it... okay I'll try...but if this doesn't work I'm kicking you out of this house!" I yelled.

" Deal !' Kit answered.

I left the Book of Shadows to a table and read the spell. It showed that in order to make the spell reappear I must do the requirements:

A pinch of Rosemary, a sprig of Cypress, a Yarrow Root and a drop of blood. What?

" Um Kit this is impossible! I can't get all of these..stuff" I said.

" Yes you can...it's all here in the kitchen!" said Kit.

Kit showed me downstairs to the kitchen to all of the hidden ingredients that Grams hid from the us. I saw like tones of jars alphabetical order.

There were Ogres eyes, Pigs skin, Pixie dust, and Demons heart?

"Come on, do you believe me now?" said Kit.

"No these stuff can be fakes too" I said.

"Whatever just find Cypress first, then Rosemary , and lastly Yarrow Root." Kit said.

" Okay but what about drip of blood?" I asked.

"Oh that...you'll see" Kit said.

Ugh enough with the creeps I already have enough of it tonight. After I grabbed all of the ingredients, I put them all in a wooden bowl. I lit some

candles around the wooden bowl, and put the book in my hand to call the spell.

"So can I say the spell now?" I asked.

"Yes you may...but remember when you call a lost witch you must only think about your sisters...NO ONE ELSE" Kit warned.

"No worries about that" I said.

I called the spell:

_Power of the sisters rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here._

After I said the spell, magical dust were around the bowl and 2 white lights appear. Then I saw them...Phoebe and Piper appeared.

They were out of the dust and back in human flesh. I was so relieved and happy that they came back.

"PHOEBE...PIPER!" I sobbed and screamed.

I came to my sisters and hugged them with all my might but when I saw there faces they were confused.

"How did I get here?" Piper asked.

"I thought I was drowning" Phoebe said.

"I thought I saw Grams...what's going on here Prue?" Piper asked.

"I don't know...I'm so happy to see you guys!" I cried.

Phoebe and Piper were crying too. We had a silent moment of love then I thought... This is impossible...I'M TOUCHING DEAD PEOPLE! how can I rise from the dead?

Damn that cat better give me some answers! Phoebe went to Kit and pick her up. I was going to warn her that she talks but...I want to see her reaction.

"Hey there cutie! did you miss me!" Phoebe said with happiness.

Phoebe was doing her goo-gaga around Kit, then Kit spoked...

"That's not how you talk to a cat!" Kit yelled.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Phoebe.

Phoebe dropped the cat and ran behind me. Her whole body was shaking in fear! I even felt her sweat!

"Why the hell did you dropped Kit?!" yelled Piper.

Okay..I thought of telling Piper...but I REALLY wanted to see her reaction! OH man this is going to be good.

"K-Kit t-talk" whispered and stutered Phoebe.

"What?" Piper asked.

"SHE TALKS !" yelled Phoebe.

"Who?" Piper asked.

Phoebe pointed at Kit, with her whole body. When Piper saw that Phoebe pointed at Kit, she had enough.

"Phoebe this isn't funny! Cats can't talk! You know how I am when you tell me stuff that's impossible!" Piper yelled.

Piper picked up Kit and shoved it to Phoebe's face. Phoebe was running away from Piper...that's a first. I wanted to laugh so hard but Piper would expect that somethings

wrong and find out. Then Piper was laughing for thinking that Phoebes an idiot.

"Can you believe her Prue? Cats can't TALK!" Piper laughed.

"Yeah..puh..I know right!" I said sarcastically.

Then Piper stared at Kit and laughed.

"Aww is your mommy scared at you! Aww you're so adorable! I'm your new mommy now!" Piper laughed.

"Are you sure you can handle being a mommy?" I asked.

"Of course! I can train her to scare Phoebe more...ha" Piper laughed.

When Piper let Kit in her shoulders, Kit whispered to her ear and said...

"Bitch"

Piper heard it and her eyes exploded with fear.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Piper screamed.

Piper was continuing screaming and ran behind Phoebe. Immediatly, I was laughing so HARD! Oh man.

"Prue is this a joke" yelled Phoebe.

"No...ladies and gentlemen...Kit the Kat!" I applaused.

"Thank you Thank you" said Kit.

Phoebe and Piper were still screaming with fear...oh man.

"Ha they are worse than you" Kit said.

" Okay Kit, fun is over! Tell us what's going on here." I said seriously.

Phoebe and Piper tip toe towards me, but Kit chased after them. They were screaming, crying, and scared.

"Stop Kit! I'm serious!" I yelled.

Kit stopped running, jumped to the table and sit. Phoebe and Piper then came to me.

"What's going on here Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"I still don't understand how cats can talk! THEY CAN'T TALK!" Piper yelled.

"Well this cat can...in the magic world apparently." Kit said.

"I want some answers!" I yelled.

"Are you crazy Prue! You're not a cop so...call the cops!" Piper yelled.

"Relaxs... Piper and Phoebe you're witches" Kit said.

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other and laughed. All of there fear were banished and laughter came inside them.

"Okay...(laugh)...a witch..don't play dumb pussy cat!" yelled Piper.

" We are witches" I told them.

"A-are..you serious" Phoebe said.

"Yeah! How do you guys think you came back from the dead ?" I asked.

"Umm...with the help of Jesus Christ..and GOD!" Piper yelled.

" Magic" Phoebe said.

"OH hell no! Phoebe don't be crazy! we are not witches!" Piper yelled.

"Stop Piper..let the cat talk" I said seriously.

Piper stopped talking.

"Let me start by clarifying that 'Charmed Power' began with,your ancestor, Melinda Warren, the prophesier witch born on 'All Hollow's Eve', that's what

makes her 'Charmed'. The 'Charmed Power' however has grown stronger, as the prophecy has stated, some, most of the Warren Witches have gained

one of the three original powers," said Kit.

"Which is..." I asked.

"Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonitions" Kit answered.

"Eh" Phoebe said.

"Telekinesis is basically moving things or objects with your mind. Molecular Immobilization is pretty much freezing time. Lastly, Premonitions is

seeing the past, present, and future." Kit explained.

"Oh" Phoebe and Piper said.

"But...some say that Melinda Warren has another power called Clairvoyance" Kit said.

"What's that?" I said.

"Clairvoyance is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses."

Kit said.

"Um...a little help here" Phoebe said.

"Okay...it's basically like you can see stuff **clearly** than anybody else" Kit explained.

Wow I'm like literally taking notes about this...it's pretty interesting.

" Now Melinda Warren had an only daughter named Prudence Warren. Prudence Warren only had Telekinesis and Premonitions. Then Prudence had

another child named Cassandra Warren who only had the power of Premonitions. Cassandra is the only one who had Premonitions ever since." Kit said.

"Wow that's sad" Phoebe said.

"Then it came Beatrice Halliwell who is the only family member that has one leg. Oh and just to let you know, not everybody from the Warren-Halliwell

line has these powers." Kit said.

"How come?" Piper asked.

"Well...I don't really know. Anyways, Pamela Bousquet has the powers of Telepathy and Invisibility. Since she doesn't have any children, she is not

directly your ancestor." Kit said.

Damn that cat sure knows our family tree. I wonder why?

"Alice Warren had 2 children named Emma Litchfield & Joseph Litchfield Jr. Emma Litchfield had 2 children named Michael Williamson Jr and Alan

Williamson. Michael Williamson had a son named Paul Williamson. Paul Williamson had a daughter named Luciana Williamson. She had a son named

Max Warren. Max Warren had 2 children named Cecilia and Randall Warren. Randall had a son named Johnny Warren. Johnny Warren had a son

named Bartholomew. Bartholomew marries Christina Bowen and had 3 children named, Laura Anne Bowen, Jeffrey Bowen, and Brianna Bowen." Kit said

"Question" Phoebe asked.

"Yes" Kit said.

"So...our last generation had different last names...so it's not just Warren and Halliwell" Phoebe said.

"That's right" Kit said.

" James and his wife had three children named Agnes, Philippa Warren, and Gregory Bowen. Gregory Bowen married Lola and they had a daughter

named P. Bowen. Agnes and Philippa had different last names as Russel and Baxter . Philippa had a daughter named P. Baxter. Agnes had a

daughter named P. Russel." said Kit.

"Question" Phoebe asked.

"Yes" Kit said annoyingly.

"Why does James children had different last names to each other?" she asked.

"That...I don't know...please no more questions until I'm done" Kit said.

"Oh fine then.." Phoebe stopped.

"Thus, the next generation of Warren witches were cousins P. Bowen, who had the power of Cryokinesis , P. Baxter, who had the power of Molecular_  
_

Deceleration , and P. Russell, who had the power of Pyrokinesis and Divination, and later, Fire throwing. The three cousins turned the Halliwell Manor

into a speakeasy during Prohibition in the 1920s." Kit said.

"So the cousins made this manor" Piper said.

"Yes" Kit said.

"Cool" I said.

"Well not really" Kit said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"P. Russel was once a good witch but turned bad ever since she met a demon named Anton" Kit said.

"Anton?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah she was influence by his evil, P. Bowen and P. Baxter had no other choice but to kill her" Kit said.

"Really! Is P. Russel like our great grandmother!" Piper yelled.

"NO! P. Baxter is your great grandmother" Kit said.

"OH thank god" Piper said in a relief.

"Hold on a sec, you are telling me that demons exist" I said.

Phoebe and Piper immediately turned there heads towards Kit.

"Yes they are your worst enemies including warlocks. Dammit didn't I told you guys to wait until I'm finish then questions." Kit said.

We stopped talking.

"Anyways P. Baxter married Gorden Johnson and had an only child named Penelope Halliwell...which I assume is your grandmother" Kit said.

We nodded our heads.

"Penelope had the power of Telekinesis. This is how the Halliwells are born. Penelope married a man named Allen Halliwell and had a daughter named

Patrica Halliwell. As you guys know that Penelope was married four times, engaged six, and divorced three times." Kit said.

We nodded our heads.

"Patricia have the power of Molecular Immobilization. She married Victor Bennet and had 3 children named Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell."

Then we realized that his whole talk of our family tree is over.

"I'm done." Kit said.

I looked around the room and then observed the Book of Shadows. The symbol really confused me and wonder if it's our families culture...sign?

"Hey Kit what's this?" I asked.

I showed him the cover of the Book of Shadows and he gave me a smile.

"That symbol is very important including the book" Kit said.

" What does it mean?" Phoebe asked.

"This ancient symbol is a triquetra , in Latin it means 3 cornered. It symbolizes life, death, and rebirth and the 3 forces of nature: earth, air, water.

The inner circle represents female elements fertility. It is also known as the Triple Goddess. The Maiden, Mother,a and Crone represent the live stages

of every women. Born to innocence, inspired to create, and embodied with wisdom. The triquetra is a symbol of protection. It represents the safety of

a witch while she is wearing it or showing respect for the wiccan religions."Kit explained.

"Wow...what about the book" Piper asked.

"The Book of Shadows is the book that Melinda Warren created that tells the stories and spells about creatures, curses, vanquishing, potions,

everything really! It has a protection spell that only good people can touch not the evil ones. It's the most powerful book in the world!" Kit said.

"So what's our power?" Piper asked.

"Oh...that you must find out yourselves...I guess my speech here is done" Kit said.

Kit opened the window and went outside.

"Damn that cat! I really want to know my power!" Phoebe said.

"Well it looks like we have to find that out ourselves" I said.

"Do you think that people know that we are dead?" Piper said.

To be honest, I don't think people know that they are alive. Then my phone rang, it was Andy.

"Prue where are you? the dance is going to start" Andy said.

I looked at the time on my watch and realized that the damn cat reversed time...smart cat.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Search of Power PART 1  
**

Yesterday was such a...WHOOP. I just never expect it to happen. First, I was at prom celebrating a good time with Kris. Next, I found out

that my dead ancestors rise from the dead...with the help of Phoebe. Then, Piper committed suicide by hanging and stabbing to the ceiling. Last, Phoebe

also committed suicide by...using my car...to drown at the Golden Gate Bridge Bay. Finally, when I was about to kill myself, my lucky cat tells me to

bring my sister back from the dead and also tells me that my sisters and I are witches...WITCHES! Man I'm glad that was over...

* * *

It was Saturday morning 10:00 , and I was rushing to get to the kitchen to get coffee when all of a sudden...

I heard screaming, car crashing, monsters, and evil laughter...what the hell?

I went to the living room and see Piper on the floor watching t.v.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"I'm watching _Doctor Who _"said Piper.

"Isn't that show around the 70's?" I asked.

"Yes...so" Piper said.

"It's just that...I thought you like anime" I said.

"Well...I like human Sci-Fi...is that a problem?" Piper asked.

"No not at all...you know they aren't real?" I said.

"Who?" Piper said.

"Time- travelers" I said.

"They are real" she answered.

"Yeah and so are Pokemon" I said sarcastically.

"Okay so it's a problem" she said.

"No...ugh...I'm just worrying about you that's all" I said.

Piper was just staring at the T.V.

"Look-"

" If witches exist, so is Time-travelers, and POKEMON" Piper said.

I gave up on her. So I went to the kitchen to make my special coffee when Phoebe walked in.

"Morning Pheebs" I said.

"Morning Prue! I can't talk right now got to go! " Phoebe said in a hurry.

I looked up and see Phoebe sweating.

"Are you in a hurry?" I asked.

She froze and turned her whole body around and said..

"Yes"

She turned around again, and paced herself to the door. I run towards her at the door and said...

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

She froze again. Okay out of the whole family, Phoebe is the best liar like you can't even expect of something wrong. But now all of a sudden, it

was so obvious that she was hiding something from us.

"Um...Somewhere" she said.

She slowly turned the door knob and quickly as possible ran out of the door, but luckily I caught her.

"What's up!" I yelled.

"Hey..get off..of me!" Phoebe said.

While I was pulling Phoebe down, Piper walked in and said...

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? It's early in the morning! I'm trying to watch T.V!" Piper yelled.

Piper just stared at us while Phoebe and I were fighting on the floor. Then she pulled us out from fighting by using her fist to sock both of our arms.

While Phoebe and I were taking our breaths, Piper said...

"Um..you guys are wasting my time"

Then she pulled Phoebe away from me and look at the T.V. She found out that she just missed her show because it went straight to commercial.

"Damn it! This better be worth it!" Piper yelled.

"Oh it'll worth your time..trust me" I said.

Piper looked at Phoebe.

"What's the matter with you?" Piper asked.

"Okay but you are not going to believe this!" Phoebe said.

" What that we are witches?"I said sarcastically.

Then Phoebe just rolled her eyes...then look down on the floor...what the hell is she doing?

"Please don't get mad at me" Phoebe said.

Piper and I just became serious because when Phoebe says 'don't get mad at me' she seriously done something terribly wrong.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked.

"Um...it all started when-"

**(5 minutes later)**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BITCH !" Piper yelled.

* * *

**HI GUYS...OKAY I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF WEIRD...I BLAME MYSELF...I APOLOGIZE**

**I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU GUYS A QUESTION AND I WANT YOU TO ANSWER IT BY POSTING A COMMENT. I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING**

**TO WRITE BUT I CAN'T QUITE GET IT...YOU'LL GET WHAT I MEAN WHEN YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK PHOEBE GOING TO SAY NEXT?**_

_**A. I DECIDE TO EAT MEAT**_

_**B. I'M PREGNANT **_

_**C. A DEMON ATE KIT**_

_**D. ALL OF THEM ABOVE**_

**I BET YOU ARE CONFUSED DON'T WORRY THIS IS JUST A QUESTION THAT I ...OH MAN...YOU'LL GET IT LATER ON DON'T WORRY **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Search of Power PART 2**

"What the hell did you do?" I asked.

"Um...it all started when-" Phoebe said.

All of a sudden, Kit came in, from the window, but she ran so fast like a blink of an eye.

" INCOMING!" yelled Kit.

All of us were confused, but then (CRASH)! A weird man, in a black suit, walked in. He stared at us with an angry look and said..

"Ah...I smell witches...3 wimpy witches"

"Hey! We are not wimps!" Phoebe yelled.

"Shut up bitch " said the man.

"Don't call me bitch!...BASTARD!" Phoebe said.

Then Kit came to us and said...

"What are you doing?! Don't just stand there go to the attic!" yelled Kit.

Piper, Phoebe and I were running upstairs when all of a sudden BAM!..the man threw an energy ball and hit Piper.

"Piper!" I yelled.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

I tried to pick her up but she wouldn't let me.

"It's fine...it's just my arm" she said.

"This is just too easy" said the man.

Phoebe and I hold Piper with all out might. Right when the man was about to threw the energy ball, Kit came in and scratch him with her paws.

"Go! I can't hold him much longer" she said.

Piper was able to stand up so then we ran to the attic...but realized...what are we doing?

"Hey do you guys know what to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Ummmm" Piper and I said.

We panicked.

"Phoebe locked the door" I said.

Phoebe got the keys and locked the door.

"Why would Kit send us here?" Phoebe said.

"Why would Kit send his friend here in the first place!? Why can't he just ask other witches?" Piper yelled.

"Hmmm...I wonder" I said.

I ran to get the Book of Shadows and put it on the table.

"I don't think that book is going to save our life" Phoebe said.

"Remember when Kit said that the symbol of this book is the triquetra" I said.

"Yeah" Piper said.

"Well...when he was talking about the symbols history, he mentioned only 3 stuff" I said.

"Eh?" Phoebe said.

"Earth, Air, Water" I said.

"Triple Goddess" Piper said.

"Protection" Phoebe said.

Automatically, the book turned pages by itself. Phoebe and Piper were shocked, but I got over it. The book stopped at a page called The Safety Spell.

"This must be it!" I said.

"How is this spell going to work?" Piper asked.

"We can at least try" Phoebe said.

Phoebe and I looked at Piper.

"I'm not doing it" Piper said.

"Come on!" yelled Phoebe.

"You guys can do it but not me" Piper said.

Then someone was banging the door very hard.

"OPEN UP WITCHES!" yelled the man.

"Ahh! Piper please we need you!" I said.

"Why can't you guys do it!?" Piper said.

"Don't you understand what Kit told us all along? Triquetra means 3, 3 sisters, 3 witches, we have to say it together!" I yelled.

"Oh fine"

Then the door was on fire from the energy ball the man cast. He pushed the door with his finger and said...

"You're time is up...any last words" said the man.

As fast as we could, all of us chanted the spell...

_When in the circle_

_that is home,_

_safety's gone and _

_evils roam._

_Rid all beings from these walls,_

_Save us sisters three_

_now heed our call._

Then the house shooked like a 7.0 earthquake. The man quickly collasped and was screaming in pain. He was covered in flames of fire from head to toe. Finally, our floor made a whole pit and it sucked the man all the way down.

"Umm...where did he go?" Phoebe asked.

"Pheebs don't ask those questions" quickly said Piper.

Then Kit came in looking very surprised.

"Goodness gracious, I thought you were done for it" Kit laughed.

All of us looked very mad and serious at her.

"I mean (LAUGH) I really didn't put my money on it, but hey you're safe!" Kit laughed.

We didn't say a word...we just looked at her.

"You guys aren't that mad at me...right?" Kit said.

Then Piper couldn't take it, she just had to yell.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BITCH !" Piper yelled.

Piper was chasing after Kit and Kit was meowing and running for her life. Kit came to Phoebe but she simply tripped Kit so Piper could catch her. To help Piper out, I grabbed Kit and use her as a punchbag for Piper.

"Wait wait wait..." Kit begged.

BAM! Piper punched her face.

"WAIT! Listen Prue, I'm begging you!'' Kit begged.

I thought about it and Phoebe said...

"Nah"

Then Piper gave her another punch but this time in the stomach.

"PLEASE!'' Kit screamed.

"Okay...talk" I said.

I let Kit go and grabbed Piper just in case she goes cranky.

" Look remember when I told you that Melinda Warren, your ancestor, has 'Charmed Power'?" Kit said.

"Yes" said Phoebe.

"Do you guys know who you are?" Kit asked.

"Witches?" Piper said.

"Duh" Phoebe said.

I looked at Kit and noticed something wrong...

"We are more than that...are we?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence, but Piper couldn't handle it as usual.

"Well...Are we?!" Piper yelled.

"Yes...in fact...you guys are the legendary Charmed Ones" Kit said.

Piper, Phoebe, and I looked at each other with confused faces.

"Um...doesn't everyone in our family has Charmed power" Phoebe asked.

"Yes...but that's different. The Prophecy says to Melinda that her generation of family, will unite 3 sisters as the ultimate power...as the

Charmed Ones." Kit explained.

" So...you mean...one of us will have Melinda's powers" Phoebe said.

"Yes, Melinda has the power of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonitions. Remember when Melinda Warren, Prudence Warren, and

Cassandra Warren are the only ones that had Premonitions. Well, one of you guys will unite that power." Kit said.

"Really...Cool!" Phoebe said.

" So how do we search for that power?" I said.

"That I can't tell you"

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"You have to find that on your own as witches" Kit said.

"Can you at least give us a clue?" Phoebe begged.

"You are on your own." said Kit.

Then Kit was walking away to go downstairs but Piper luckily blocked her.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where to look! I don't want any of those...man...to go wandering around here and kill us!"

yelled Piper.

"Well maybe you should stop being lazy-"

"LAZY! I'M NOT LAZY! " Piper interrupted.

"Maybe if you stopped watching _Doctor Who_, and get your butt off the floor then yeah" quickly said Kit.

"OH THAT IS IT!" screamed Piper.

Piper doesn't care that Kit was a cat, she literally strangled her, throwing her, and even kick-boxed her! The only thing that Kit can do was scratching

Piper with her claws. Phoebe kept on telling Piper that it's abusive to hit an animal.

"I don't give a damn! I eat cats for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! I'm a Meat- Eater!" screamed Piper.

While Piper was fighting Kit, Phoebe said...

"You are so cruel"

Then she walked towards me.

"Can you believe her?" Phoebe told me.

"Yeah I know...she is so getting beaten by a cat!" I laughed.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

**Phoebe P.O.V**

While Piper and Kit were...cat fighting, I open the window to get fresh air. But while I was opening the window,all of a sudden, I felt that something

held me back like I was falling from a cliff. I closed my eyes tightly and then I saw...I saw 2 kids riding there bikes, on my street in

front of my house, then a huge bus droves in and the 2 kids were in a bloody accident. The dream ended very fast and I opened my eyes and started

to breathe instantly then I quickly fell on the floor. Prue came to me with a worried, and panic face.

"OH MY GOD PHOEBE!" Prue screamed.

Piper and Kit ended there fight and ran quickly to me. Prue was on the floor trying to comfort me but I just shoved away.

"What's the matter Phoebe?!" yelled Piper.

"I-I s-saw um I-I c-can't!" Phoebe sobbed.

"It's okay Pheebs" Prue said.

Quickly I stopped crying and said.

"There were 2 kids on our street..they were hit by a bus!" I sobbed.

Prue stand up and looked at the window but saw no one on the street.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked.

"Yes! I am not going to look at a dead body! Not anymore!" I begged.

I looked at the window again but this time I really saw 2 kids.

"Were they riding a bike?" Prue asked.

I stood up and gave her a scary look.

"Yes how did you know?" she said.

Piper and Prue ran outside to the kids. I looked up at the window and saw Piper and Prue yelling at the kids. But the kids weren't listening.

Then the bus came in, this time I literally got up and went out on the roof.

" MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled.

The 2 kids listened to me and immediately turned the other way. The bus was about to hit them but luckily they survived...while the 2 kids past us,

they said to us...

"Freaks"

Then they laughed all the way to the end of our street.

Piper and Prue came right upstairs.

"It was probably another daydream" I said.

"What daydream? It's more like a Premonition to me" Kit said.

I was looking surprised.

"Really?!" I said.

"Congratulation, Phoebe Halliwell you have finally found your power!" said Kit.

Prue and Piper were smiling at me and said congrats.

"So that means Piper and I aren't going to have Premonitions" Prue said.

"Yes that is true. One of you might have Telekinesis or Molecular Immobilization" Kit said.

"Um...Phoebe remember when we asked you earlier, before this mess happened ,that you hid something from us" Prue said.

"Oh yeah...that" I said.

"Well...start talking Missy" Piper said.

There was a moment of silence then Phoebe blurted it out...

"Um...it all started when I had a dream. It was about what happened today."

Piper and Prue looked at each other with confused faces.

"What?"

"All of this that happen, starting from when Prue went to the kitchen and said to Piper that aliens aren't real to this moment right now" I said.

Piper and Prue were shocked.

"And you didn't tell us...why?" Piper asked.

"Well I really...wow...I don't know. I guess my mind told me not to tell you because it just pushed me not to" I said.

"Weird" Prue said.

Prue looked at Kit but she shoved her shoulders.

"Don't shoved your shoulders on me! You reversed time remember!" Prue said to Kit.

"Yeah...and?" Kit said.

"Can you fix this?" Prue asked.

"Listen I can only reverse time, connection to the Other Side , predicting natural disasters and weathers" Kit explained.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Prue yelled.

"I am a Familiar, an animal guide who protects neophyte witches" Kit said.

"Neophyte?" Piper said.

"Beginners" Prue said.

"Okay Pheebs I think you didn't quite finished your story...so continue" Piper said.

"Oh Yeah I know! So when I woke up...something strange happen. I got up and felt my right hand holding a pen, and it really was. I looked at my left

hand and see gibberish writing!" I yelled.

"So..in your sleep..you've been writing on your hand without knowing it" Prue said.

"Exactly"

"Must have been your Premonitions, not a dream" said Kit.

I showed Piper and Prue the words and they couldn't understand. The writing says...

_Alien Mate It Oe Ten I_

_Mona Eat Kid Gete Dream_

_ -P_

"What the hell? Someone doesn't know there grammar!" Piper yelled.

I gave the writing to Kit, and right when she saw the writing she flipped out. She stared at me like she was staring at a ghost. Something went wrong.

"What's the matter?'' Prue asked.

"This writing...is not just any writing.."

"Well! What is it?!" I said.

"Phoebe... you had a communication with aliens" Kit said.

"What?" Piper said.

"Trust me it's not like _Doctor Who_ , these aliens are different."

"How different?" I asked.

"Marpyres" Kit said.

"What the hell? I never heard of them! Who are they?" yelled Piper.

" Half- martian, half- vampire" Kit said.

WE...WERE...SHOCKED

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU GUYS KNOW THAT VAMPIRES AND MARTIANS ARE ALIVE IN THIS WORLD ESPECIALLY MARPYRES. YOU MAY NOT **

**BELIEVE ME...FINE...BUT THE PEOPLE WHO I KNOW OUT THERE...YOU BETTER WATCH OUT...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTINUOUSLY **

**BE PART 3 OF FINDING PRUE AND PIPER POWERS. AND THE QUESTIONS THAT I TOLD YOU FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I MIXED UP THE **

**ANSWER KEYS AND GOT A MARPYRE COMMUNICATION FOR PHOEBE. SO THE ANSWER WAS REALLY D) ALL OF THEM ABOVE. THANKS FOR  
**

**READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Search of Power PART 3**

Okay...I understand being a witch and all. It's very simple! Just say some spells, rituals, potions, and kick evil butts by using super powers! Hey I even

understand if there is werewolves, fairies, ogres, vampires, demons and other being in my house...But Marpyres? How is that even possible?

A hybrid of martians and vampires...that's kind of off to me. Also Piper and I are stuck because so far we can't find our power! I know Phoebe's

premonitions are cool and all...but it's not an active power and we can't just stand here and wait till Phoebe sense a vision or something!

Oh man...this is not my day.

* * *

After we found out that Phoebe can communicate with aliens, Piper been bugging and asking Kit tones of questions on the dinner table. Phoebe and I were making

brownies for dinner. Yeah only brownies.

"What do you mean by Marpyres?" Piper asked.

"I told you...it's a hybrid of martians and vampires." Kit explained.

"How is that possible? I've been watching, reading Sci-Fi my whole life!...well including Pokemon" Piper said.

Kit rolled her eyes.

"Look...Earthlings don't really know anything about supernatural"

"Um...yes they do!" Piper yelled.

"Oh really! Humans think that witches are fat, green, ugly, woman with a broomstick and a huge hat!" Kit yelled.

"So I'm guessing that's a stereotype for witches" Piper said.

"Yes! Also, they never heard of Marpyres!"

"Is there any more supernatural that humans don't know?" Piper asked.

"Have you ever heard of mermaids?" Kit asked.

"No...well no" Piper said.

"Oh yeah...we are in the year 1988 huh"

"Yes" Piper said.

"Don't worry, just wait till next year" Kit said.

"Why? Who are mermaids?" Piper asked.

Then Phoebe and I came in ,from the kitchen, and put brownies on the table.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Who the hell are mermaids Prue ?" Piper asked.

"I don't know" I answered.

"Are they another alien?'' Phoebe asked.

"OH man I'm writing this down!" Piper said.

"Look it up" Kit said.

I went to get the computer to searched it up . I searched up " mermaids" and they gave me a useful link.

" It's a well known fairytale story by a Danish author names Hans Christian Anderson" I explained.

"Fairytale about what exactly?" Phoebe asked.

"Go find a picture of a mermaid" Piper said.

I try to find a picture of a mermaid and then I saw...

"OH MY GOD...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" I yelled.

Piper, Phoebe and I looked at each other.

"It's a mermaid" Kit said.

"It's a h-human...but no legs! WHY?!" Phoebe yelled.

"It's who they are. They are half human, half fish...they are mermaids for girls, merman for boys" Kit explained.

I exit the website...then turned off the computer...I'm kind of terrified with the world right now.

"What do you mean by wait till next year?" Piper asked.

"If I tell you, I might ruin the future...so I won't spoil" Kit said.

Piper pouted then snatched a brownie from the table. I didn't want to continue the conversation about...Marpyres. So I changed the subject.

"This morning, who was that man who attacked us" I asked.

"That was a demon" Kit answered.

"A...demon...they're real!" Phoebe yelled.

"Didn't I just told you that?!" Kit yelled.

We all looked at each other stupid.

"Look...Prue and Piper...hurry up! Your powers are waiting for you!" yelled Kit.

"Well...it's not that easy" Piper said.

"Yes it is...Do you think it was easy for Phoebe?" Kit asked.

"I mean..come on...premonitions are like...not powerful...no offense Pheebs" Piper said.

"Um yes it is!" Phoebe said.

"Look I'm just saying, if Phoebe is telling you that demons are attacking you, then you two are the only ones that can fight back" Kit explained.

"If I were you, start now" said Phoebe.

**Demons P.O.V**

"What do you mean by the Charmed Ones are here?" screamed a demon.

"Yes, I send two of my greatest demons to hunt witches but the other one was defeated by the witches" said the demon.

"What about the other?" asked the demon.

"He watched the whole thing and he overheard that one of the Charmed Ones received..."

"What?...What power man!?"

"Premonitions"

"Damn it!" screamed the demon.

"Should we tell the Source? the demon asked.

"Do you know who I am?!" screamed the demon.

"Yes sir, you are Demon Comki...sir" said the demon.

"Exactly...I always get what I get! I want those witches to be dead!" screamed Comki.

Then a gust of fire approached to them. It was swirling around of gas, fire, and hell. Then all you could see was a little 16 year old girl in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Comki.

The little girl looked scared and hurt. She was crying in tears and didn't know what to do.

"Why is there a human in the underworld?!" screamed Comki.

"I don't know...but I want to kill and eat her up" said a demon.

"Stop you fool..it might be a trap!" warned Comki.

"Relax...it's just a human...and a girl...there harmless" said the demon.

The little girl stand back to the wall while the demon try to kill her. The little girl was crying when the demon burned her, but something happened.

"That's not right...You're supposed to be fried" said the demon.

Then the little crybaby human wiped her tears and gets a serious face. The little girl rise her hand to the demon and magically destroyed it.

The demon body exploded into ashes. Then Comki looked at the girl with surprise.

" Who are-"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled the little girl.

"I heard that the Charmed Ones has risen and you are planning a plot to kill them...correct?" said the little girl.

None of the demons responded.

"Answer me!" screamed the little girl.

Then the little girl destroyed 2 demons right in front of her with her power.

"Stop! The more you kill my demons, the more we will be defeated by the Charmed Ones" yelled Comki.

"Dumb-ass, I'm never defeated by witches because I'm a warlock. I have the power of Acid Secretion and Augmentation" said the little girl.

"Who are you?" asked Comki.

"Keaira" she answered.

"Do you know that your name means the little dark one!" laughed Comki

"Because I am the dark one."

Comki and all of the other demons were surprised to hear that. If Keaira is the dark one, then her father is the Source of all Evil.

"Besides I don't need any stupid demons...I have Wendigos" said Keaira.

Keaira summoned Wendigos to her power. The Wendigos were howling and bow down to their master.

"Well...do we have a deal or what?" said Keaira.

**Piper P.O.V**

I am walking to the comic store so then I can find some information about the martians...or marpyres. Then I remember what Kit told me...

_"Look...Earthlings don't really know anything about supernatural"_

Okay so I'm guessing that I should ask them about Martians instead of Maypyres. Maybe they have comics about Vampires...probably.

While I was wondering, I passed a dark alley and heard a little girl crying. I took a couple steps back and I saw the little girl next to the trash can

suffering, and crying in pain. She looks like a 16 year old girl, long dirty blonde strait hair, aqua eyes, and very skinny. I couldn't just stand there so I

just go and comfort her.

"Hey...What's the matter?" I asked.

"There coming..." she whispered.

I turned around and see a bunch of furry, green, ugly creatures. I was totally shocked and screamed like I was going to die. I held the little girls hand

but I felt a weird vibe around her...like..darkness. I released her hand and she looked at me with a smile...an evil smile.

"Demon!" I yelled.

"Incorrect witch of the bitches!" she yelled.

She took my arm and command the Wendigos...

"Use your power to , Ash Teleportation us back to the underworld!" commanded Keaira.

Then in a second, Keaira, the Wendigos, and I disappeared to ashes.

* * *

**If you want to know what a Wendigo looks like, **

**then look it up! It's very gross but it'll be worth to watch!**

**Hope you like it!:)**

**I'm putting the Marpyres aside for now,**

**Well hope you like it! :D**


End file.
